


blame game

by oceansideeyes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's hard to explain, Mental Breakdown, Not Really Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thunderstorms, Unhappy Ending, honestly i'm just trying to not spoil this, only sorta???, super short bc i was angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansideeyes/pseuds/oceansideeyes
Summary: !!!!! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, I DON'T THINK IT'S THAT BAD, BUT IT'S UP TO YOU TO DECIDE WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU !!!!!The screaming inside Adora's head wouldn't cease, continually cutting her down and not giving her the chance to breathe. Catra continued to shout while the thunder grew louder, and strikes of lightning startled the blonde. "Adora! Are you even listening to me!?" Catra stared at Adora, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her head in her hands. "Helloooooo? Are you even alive? I'm trying to talk to you!"oradora and catra playing the blame game as storms rage on outside
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	blame game

**Author's Note:**

> i just ended up writing this last night and thought it would be something for y'all to read in preparation for season 4 coming out within the next 12 hours! i hope y'all enjoy it

Thunder crackled in the sky, rain pouring down _hard._ Catra and Adora were inside their room, the conversation about as tense as the storm outside. "Are you trying to blame me for all of this?" Catra shouted, glaring daggers at Adora. "You act like it's all my fault, but it's not and you _know_ that, Adora..." The screaming inside Adora's head wouldn't cease, continually cutting her down and not giving her the chance to breathe. Catra continued to shout while the thunder grew louder, and strikes of lightning startled the blonde. "Adora! Are you even listening to me!?" Catra stared at Adora, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her head in her hands. "Helloooooo? Are you even alive? I'm trying to talk to you!"

Adora shifted her gaze towards Catra and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing exited her mouth. Her voice was gone, and her throat nearly swelled shut. Catra grabbed Adora by the neck, anger pulsing through her veins, but she let go when she saw the fear in Adora's eyes. Adora was never afraid, she was the stronger one, and now she was beyond terrified. Catra sat down beside her, the anger nearly dissolved. Catra gave Adora the _"something is wrong, what's up"_ look. Adora attempted to clear her throat, holding her neck as she did so. "I..." Adora mumbled under her breath, barely managing to catch another. "...can't breathe..."

Catra's tail swung curiously, her eyebrows raised. "How so? What's got you so stressed?" Adora's arms were wrapped around her head, the thoughts in her head louder than the storm outside. She couldn't get out of there, the negativity dominating.

"You!" Adora snapped, standing up in a huff. "I do everything I can for you, and this is what you give me back? You forgot our anniversary this year! You completely undermine my feelings! How can you not see this is hurting me!?" Tears poured out of Adora's eyes. "I love you so _much,_ Catra, but I can't keep doing this for you. I can't keep putting you over me, not when I feel like I can't breathe anymore. Relationships are supposed to make your life better, but I haven't felt lower in years." Catra stood up to try to comfort Adora, but the latter pulled away. "I thought this was a good idea. I thought _you_ were a good idea. After everything we've been through, I thought this would be what we've been searching for. I wanted this more than I've wanted anything before..." Adora leaned her head against the wall, trying to control her thoughts.

"Adora, I'm sorry..." Catra choked, tears nearly pouring down her own face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were always so busy," Adora snorted sadly, "trying to move up the ranks here. I wanted to make time for us, but you were always so bent on proving yourself, proving that you're better than me." She punched the wall, attempting to calm herself down. "I thought we could be equal. I thought we were here to support each other."

"We are--" Catra began but was soon cut off by Adora.

"No, we're _not,"_ Adora fired back, her posture extremely hostile. "We're not even talking anymore. Every time we talk, it turns into a fight. There's no more us. The love died before it even started."

"Adora! Hear me out!" Catra begged, gripping Adora's wrist. The latter winced slightly but brushed it off like nothing happened. "I just wanted to be on the same level as you! You're everything I've ever tried to be, and I just wanted to be recognized like you are! Adora, you're perfect, and I know I don't measure up, but I'm doing my best."

Adora pulled her wrist out of Catra's grasp, holding it in her other hand. "That's something you need to work on by yourself. I can't fix it, Catra." She stepped towards the door. "And I'm far from perfect, I hope you know." Her hand rested on the doorknob, hesitating to open the door. "I love you, Catra," she whispered as she left the room. Adora and Catra both leaned on opposite sides of the door, crying softly.

Later that night, Catra wanted to apologize to Adora, so she plotted out a complete surprise to gain Adora's forgiveness. When the latter didn't show when Catra had assumed she would, Catra searched the entire building for Adora. Where she found her was the last place Catra wanted her to be. "Hey, Adora," Catra muttered from behind Adora, who was staring off the edge of the building. "I'm sorry about the fight..."

"It's fine," Adora replied monotonously, staring at the ground as she stood on the ledge.

"It's clearly not," Catra huffed, her arms crossed. "You're contemplating jumping, I know you are."

"It's all my fault, Catra," Adora retorted, "how could I not be?"

"That's where you're wrong." Catra reached out her arm to Adora's shoulder. "It's not your fault. So many people will miss you if you do this. Do you really want to hurt so many people permanently because of a temporary problem?"

"So you're going to guilt-trip me?" Adora shot daggers at Catra, who was shaking her head.

"Not what I meant. What I'm saying is I love you too, and I don't want you to do this. You mean more to me than I've probably ever told you. I just want you to stay with me. I want to be what you're looking for." Catra pulled Adora off the ledge. "Look at me, please..." Adora and Catra both had tears on their cheeks when Catra locked their lips together. It was soft and sweet, everything Adora had been waiting for.

"I know we both want this to work, but I don't think it will. I'm sorry, but this is for the best. We need to take a break." Adora let go of Catra, staggering backward. "I don't want to leave you, but it's not healthy."

"Adora--"

"No." Adora was adamant about her position on this. "We can't keep going like this. We need to take some time away. I'm sorry that this is the way it is."

Catra and Adora remained friends after their "trial separation," which they determined was best for the time being at least. Catra had moved on, leaving Adora to sort through her feelings on her own. She harbored slight resentment at first, eventually finding it within herself to let go, that is wasn't worth holding onto. Adora wasn't sure she'd ever love like that again, and she didn't. She didn't need to. Everything she had wanted was now gone, so why would it matter anymore?

**Author's Note:**

> the end is real sad but real life doesn't have happy endings, what can i say


End file.
